As time passes, a geographical area or the like may experience various types of changes, such as man-made changes and/or naturally occurring changes. Examples of a man-made change may include construction of structure (e.g., a building, a road, a natural gas pad, etc.), digging of pits, trenches, etc., and/or destruction of previously-existing features of the area (e.g., razing a structure, deforestation of land for farming, etc.). Examples of a naturally occurring change may include formation of a landform (e.g., a volcano, a cliff, a river, etc.), growth of vegetation, and/or erosion of land.
For various reasons, these changes may be of interest to a user and/or a system. For instance, depending on the types of changes occurring in an area, such changes may be indicative of an area that is experiencing economic development, corporate development, military development, and/or climate change of interest, as possibilities.